Mind Body Switch Technique
The '''Mind Body Switch Technique' is the signature technique of the Yamanaka clan. Overview The user converts their consciousness to spiritual energy, which they send at a target. Their consciousness moves slowly towards the target and travels in a straight line. If the user misses their target, it will take several minutes for their consciousness to find its way back to their own body. To prevent this from happening, the Mind Body Switch should only be used against targets that are stationary or that are restrained. When their consciousness does successfully make it to the target, the user supplants the target's mind and takes total control of their body.Naruto chapter 72, pages 11-13 The anime specifies that it can only be used against life-forms with hearts, meaning inorganic creatures such as Akuta are immune.Boruto episode 88 The Mind Body Switch is ideal for intelligence-gathering, and in fact that's why it was originally created; the target's body can be used to explore locations that the user can't enter and read documents that the user can't access.Naruto chapter 42, pages 9-10 Users can take advantage of the target's physical abilities, such as a bird's flight to better recon an area.Naruto chapter 332, page 8 Users can also perform their own jutsu while possessing another, notably their sensory skills.Naruto chapter 523, page 8 While possessing another's body, users can communicate with their targets.Naruto chapter 533, page 7 Ordinarily, the Mind Body Switch lasts until the user chooses to release it. Targets with strong wills can force users from their body, something that becomes easier to do if the user is low on chakra.Naruto chapter 73, pages 6-8 While a user is possessing a target, their own body is left inert. This isn't necessarily an issue in one-on-one encounters, but when facing multiple opponents this leaves their body vulnerable to attack. Furthermore, any damage the possessed body receives is done to their original body as well.Naruto chapter 55, pages 10-12 It is for this reason that Yamanaka are so often teamed with members of the Akimichi and Nara clans; the Akimichi keeps opponents at a distance, and Nara can use their shadow to manipulate the Yamanaka's body. If the Mind Body Switch is used on an ally for whatever reason, the ally's consciousness can be transferred to the user's body so that it won't be defenseless. Trivia * This technique utilises spiritual energy, making it likely to be Yin Release. * Rin no Sho lists the Mind Body Switch Technique as having a range of up to ten meters. In ''Naruto'' chapter 611, Ino Yamanaka uses it from significantly further away. * In the anime, Ino was unable to use this technique on Sora when he was in a version 1 form.Naruto: Shippūden episode 69 The manga later shows her using it successfully against a version 2 Kinkaku.Naruto chapter 529, page 16 * In Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire, Ino uses a different hand seal to perform this technique. * In Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Ino uses a variation of the technique called , which switches the minds of two separate targets, instead of her own. See Also * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Spirit Transformation Technique * White Snake Possession * Puppet Imitation Technique References pt-br:Técnica de Troca da Mente do Corpo ru:Искусство Ниндзя: Техника переноса сознания